<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On a day like today. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809061">On a day like today.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random ATEEZ stuff. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kang Yeosang, just a lil bit tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think of a summary, I just wrote this after listening to arctic monkeys' 'whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not' for the first time in a long while, specially mardy bum.</p><p>Not a song fic, I think but the plot was taken from mardy bum(?) If that makes sense.</p><p>This is short and shitty but enjoy I guess lmao</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random ATEEZ stuff. [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On a day like today.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't think of a summary, I just wrote this after listening to arctic monkeys' 'whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not' for the first time in a long while, specially mardy bum.</p><p>Not a song fic, I think but the plot was taken from mardy bum(?) If that makes sense.</p><p>This is short and shitty but enjoy I guess lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hongjoong opened the door to Seonghwa's apartment, knowing full well that he was almost three hours late for their first weekend together in almost a month. It was special, not just because they talked about it for almost a week, not just because Seonghwa was going to cook them both a delicious meal and Hongjoong was bringing Seonghwa's favorite chocolates.</p><p><br/>
The mainly special thing about it was that they would get to kiss and hold each other for more than five minutes before either one of them had to rush somewhere else. It was special and Hongjoong was almost three hours late.</p><p><br/>
There the man was, sitting on he couch with a long face and sharp eyes.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong slammed the door shut out of pure nervousness. He flinched.</p><p><br/>
“I’m in trouble, aren't I?”</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa focused his disappointed eyes on him and <em>oh</em>, jesus. He was mad <em>mad</em>.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong didn't want to fight, didn't want them saying things they would later regret. And so, he left the box of chocolates on the table and went to sit down next to Seonghwa. Hongjoong let out a little huff and tried to get a hold of Seonghwa's hand.</p><p><br/>
He was rejected harshly, like his touch was going to burn the skin off Seonghwa's hand.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong chuckled slightly, not mocking but more as a lighthearted attempt to lighten the mood. Which worked fantastically.</p><p><br/>
“You have the nerve to laugh, Hongjoong? My food is cold in the kitchen- I spent a whole day in there because I wanted to really surprise you just for you to-"</p><p><br/>
“Seonghwa, come on-"</p><p><br/>
“-be three hours late. I called you and sent you texts for an hour and you-"</p><p><br/>
“Look, I am so sorry. We still have the night to enjoy ourselves-"</p><p><br/>
“-come here and laugh to my face?”</p><p><br/>
“Stop overreacting.”</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa rose an eyebrow slowly. The disappointment was clearer than ever on Seonghwa's face and the hard façade melted away for just a second, letting Hongjoong see how truly hurt he was.</p><p><br/>
“I don't want to see you right now. It’s better if you go spend the night at yours-“ he mumbled as he stood up and began to make his way to the bathroom.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong went right after him.</p><p><br/>
“No, wait- I am sorry, okay? Let me explain”</p><p><br/>
“What is there to explain? You don't care about this” He waved his arms around. “About us or the fact that you’re always at that damn studio-"</p><p><br/>
“Hey, we agreed to focus on our jobs for a little bit. We were both busy, so don't make me sound like the most terrible boyfriend in existence-“ Hongjoong's tone was defensive and he did rise his voice a little bit. “I know I fucked up. It's a mess out there and the guy at the store  got the chocolates wrong twice- which, you know, not my fault- then, the traffic was just slow- which, not my fault, either-"</p><p><br/>
“Just…get out, Hongjoong-"</p><p><br/>
“Hell no? I've been waiting to spend this weekend with you for a whole month?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, right-" he laughed shortly, shaking his head “I bet you didn't even remember. I bet you were at the studio, sinking further down that stinky, dirty chair of yours-"</p><p><br/>
“You know I remembered. I called you last night just to be a little cheesy shit and make kissing sounds over the phone, to tell you how excited I was about finally having a weekend off-"</p><p><br/>
“Just- get out!”</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong took a deep breath as Seonghwa stubbornly walked away. He knew it was useless to try and talk things out. Seonghwa was that kind of person, he could forget about ten good things to focus on one bad thing. Hongjoong was usually a little bit of a cheeky bastard and Seonghwa not trusting his word sometimes, was something Hongjoong had gotten used to.</p><p><br/>
But now, he was telling the honest truth and Seonghwa wasn't about to believe a word that left his mouth. It was irritating. Hongjoong's face was hot and his heartbeat quick.</p><p><br/>
Why couldn't they just brush it off, maybe laugh and kiss while enjoying Seonghwa's food? Why couldn't they just cuddle lazily until one of them decided to spice their night up a little bit? Why couldn't they remember how amazing it was to just be there for each other?</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong went back to the couch. He wasn't going to leave, he wanted to be right there when Seonghwa decided that he wanted to talk. Maybe it would serve them well, to be alone for a little bit.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong was sorry. He was honestly sorry.</p><p><br/>
It was an important day for him, too and he didn't even hesitate to tell Eden to not to expect him to got to the studio until Monday morning. There was a spring in his step, he was so happily walking to buy the chocolates that he wasn't all that bothered by the fact that the guy really managed to get the chocolates wrong twice. The ride to Seonghwa's apartment wasn't supposed to take him an eternity.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong knew that Seonghwa was probably thinking that he ditched him to spend a bit more sitting in front of his computer, he was probably assuming that Hongjoong was some asshole that went around calling others drama queens every time he got called out on his bullshit.</p><p><br/>
He stood up and paced around the room for a while. Hongjoong was getting slightly anxious, he hated fighting with that man. Partly because of how moody they got, mostly because he hated to see Seonghwa hurt as he tried to hide it, prideful.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong walked slowly to stand out of the bathroom. He knocked on the door softly.</p><p><br/>
“Can we talk?”</p><p><br/>
“Fuck off"</p><p><br/>
“Seonghwa, I need us to be fine. If I’m going to go, I need to know you’re-“</p><p><br/>
The door opened suddenly, making him jump back in surprise.</p><p><br/>
“I am completely fine. Now, get out.”</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong gulped. Seonghwa's eyes were <em>a tiny bit</em> swollen, his nose was of an angry red color and his cheeks were <em>a tiny bit</em> wet.</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa didn't cry often and the sight made Hongjoong want to throw up. It was his fault.</p><p><br/>
“Y-yeah, I can see that" Seonghwa narrowed his eyes. “Just…let me explain, okay? I promise I'm not late because of work. I wasn't lying when I told you about the dumbass at the shop and the traffic. It was all true, promise.”</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa remained stubbornly silent.</p><p><br/>
“Today was- <em>is</em> important to the both of us. I promise- you're important to me, Seonghwa”</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa blinked multiple times to will the tears away, his eyes softening as a sob left him. Embarrassed, he proceeded to cover his face. Like Hongjoong could possibly think he looked something other than absolutely stunning, even after crying.</p><p><br/>
“I'm sorry- I just- I prepared so much for today- I even called your mom to ask her how to exactly prepare your favorite dish, I bought your favorite beer… I guess- I guess I was just expecting today to be perfect.”</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong felt like his heart could not take any more of Seonghwa's clear dedication. No wonder Seonghwa had felt so bad, he had gone out his way to do so much just for Hongjoong to be fucking late.</p><p><br/>
“So…” he awkwardly said as Seonghwa continued to sniffle slightly in front of him “we can reheat the food, watch a movie and get nasty on the couch. We can still make this night feel perfect.”</p><p><br/>
In all truth, just seeing Seonghwa's eyes light up had the potential to make the night perfect. Hongjoong dried Seonghwa's face with the sleeve of his jacket and grabbed his face to leave short kisses all over it.</p><p><br/>
“I'm sorry, Hwa. I promise I’ll try to not to be so late to our special nights again-"</p><p><br/>
“We both know traffic is always going to be shit and the bastard at the store is going to fuck with my chocolates and we both know we're going to fight if this happens again"</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong sighed. It seemed that Seonghwa really was not in the mood to listen to him. He looked down to his hands, already thinking he was going to cry.</p><p><br/>
“It's just…comforting to know that I can't stay mad at you”</p><p><br/>
They hugged softly, with Hongjoong rubbing Seonghwa's back from his shoulder blades to the curve of his butt and Seonghwa rubbing his tears and snot on Hongjoong's jacket. It wasn't perfect but, somehow, it freaking was.</p><p><br/>
Hongjoong felt a sigh of relief escape him. Jesus, who knows how boring and grey his life would be without the sensitive man in his arms.</p><p><br/>
“We do fight quite a lot, though”</p><p><br/>
Seonghwa chuckled “do we need therapy for broken marriages?”</p><p><br/>
“Most definitely not. We don't need anyone to tell us we should have sex more often, we already broke the bed-"</p><p><br/>
“And got banned from going to Yeosang's apartment”</p><p><br/>
“That, too"</p><p><br/>
A minute or two of silence.</p><p><br/>
“We're fine.” He said, confident. Hongjoong honestly thought it.</p><p><br/>
“Yes, we are"</p><p><br/>
That night, they enjoyed their time together so much that they fell in love all over again. The day after, they took a shower together where very little cleaning was done.</p><p><br/>
They fought again three days later because Hongjoong had plenty of free time but Seonghwa didn't. They made out that same night, kissed until their lips hurt and they felt like they were in love again.</p><p><br/>
And Hongjoong thought that maybe that just them. Maybe they weren't at their best, maybe it wasn't the best time to love someone so intensely but he felt it. The imperfectly perfect way Seonghwa made him feel like he was alive.</p><p><br/>
They were fine, even on a day like today.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :)</p><p>Take care !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>